EQUESTRIAN BLADES
by blood blader
Summary: An old friend of twilight's comes to Ponyville. Has his appearance put in to motion a set of events that may lead to the destruction of all of Equestria.
1. Prologue

In the beginning there were the three God Alicorns; Morpheus, Galaxia, and Cosmos. The three alicorns had control of the three elements Wisdom, Courage, and Power. With the elements they created the world and all things in it, Cosmos created the Pegasi, Galaxia created the Unicorns, and then together they made the earth ponies. Morpheus went about making creatures like Dragons, manticores, and many other dark creatures. After some time Galaxia and Cosmos fell in love, the made Morpheus angry, for he too had fallen for Galaxia. It was not long after that Galaxia gave birth to three new Alicorns, two fillies and a brave little colt. They named the fillies Celestia and Luna, and then they named the little colt Crimson.

A few years passed and Crimson was given the three Elements of the Beginning, Celestia was given control of the sun, and Luna was given the moon. A few years had gone by when a young Pegasus fell in love with Celestia, the young colt made a wish aloud one night. This wish was not for Celestia to fall for him but to have the power to have her notice him. Morpheus overheard the colts wish and told him that he could grant his wish. Morpheus granted his wish but he also twisted his mind and body, turning him in to a draconequus. The new Draconequus flew off thinking he now had the power needed to win Celestia's heart, but when he confessed his love to her she turned him down. The Draconequus took this hard, he changed his name to Discord and decided to plunge all of Equestria in to chaos.

Celestia and Luna took him on alone; the fight was fierce and lasted days. Discord was too strong for the two sisters. Soon after being beaten rumors of new elements spread all around equestria. Following the rumors Celestia and Luna found the elements and used them against Discord. Crimson was never seen again and presumed dead, and with him the elements of the beginning were lost for all eternity.


	2. Chapter 1: A Forgotten Blade

It was a dark stormy night in Ponyville, as Twilight Sparkle was getting ready for bed; Spike was down stairs getting a drink. "Finish up Spike, get to bed, we have a lot to do tomorrow." Twilight called out.

"I'll be up in a minute." Spike called back as he filled a glass with water. Twilight had jest nodded off when there came a knock at the door.

Spike set down his glass and walked over to the door, "What pony would be up at this hour?" Spike muttered to himself.

He opened the door, standing there was a figure in a black cloak. "Um, can I help you?" Spike asked.

"Yes, is twilight still up?" the strange pony asked.

"Sorry, she just went to bed." Spike answered.

"Oh well, can't be helped. So mind if I come in out of this rain?" the strange pony asked.

"Ok, but keep it down, if Twilight finds out I let somepony in at this time of the night, she'd …" Spike said ending in a large yawn.

"Thanks, now Spike, you should get to bed, you have a big day tomorrow" said the strange pony coming inside and sending Spike off to bed.

After Spike was upstairs the strange pony went to a bookshelf and pulled out a large book on myths and legends. He sat down and opened the book and looked thru it the whole night.

Twilight awoke the next morning to the sound of rustling downstairs. She got up and looked at Spike's bed to see he was not there. "That must be Spike trying to make breakfast." She said stretching.

Once downstairs she found Spike sitting at the table waiting. "Spike, I thought you were making breakfast?" Twilight said walking up to the table. Just then three plates of pancakes magically floated out of the kitchen, one plate had pancakes with small gems in it.

"Well, good morning sleepyhead." A voice from the kitchen said. Spike quickly started stuffing his face, Twilight sat down confused.

"If I remember correctly you like yours like this." The voice said as a butter knife magically put a small bit of butter in-between the pancakes, then the syrup bottle poured out a small amount of syrup on the pancakes.

"Um, who are you..?" Twilight asked.

"I'll tell you after breakfast." Said the voice. A white unicorn with blue eyes, and a blonde mane and tail walked out and sat at the table. Twilight sat down but kept an eye on the unknown pony sitting across from her. When the unknown pony and Spike finished their plats the stallion magically took their plates to the kitchen, and then patiently waited for twilight to finish, who was now enjoying her pancakes. When she finished the plate magically floated away,

"Now I have two questions, one who are you, and two, who taught you how to make those pancakes?" Twilight asked.

"Well, no one taught me that recipe, it is my own creation, and that should answer both questions" the stallion answered.

"But, that would mean…. BLADES!" Twilight said.

"Ah, oh!" Blades said as he ducked down just in time, for a book hit the wall right were his head was seconds ago. Blades jumped from his chair and ran in to the main library wing, all the while dogging flying books.

After a few minutes of dogging the books stopped, Blades looked at twilight, then up; right above him was a boat load of books floating magically. "Oh, bugger" Blades said as the books fell on him.

Blades poked his head out from under the books just in time to see twilight ran to her room, spike ran after. Blades got up and started repairing and reshelving the books. After he put the last book away, something blue burst through the door and tackled him to the ground. "Where is Twilight, Tell me what you did to her, before I pound you." Said the rainbow manned blue mare that was now had him pinned to the floor.

"Settle down sally, let him explain himself" said another mare's voice.

"Rainbow, please get off him" came Twilight's voice as she come down stairs a few stray tears running down her face. Rainbow hopped off.

"So, I take it you have calmed down." Blades said getting up.

"Shut up, I'm still mad at you" Twilight said throwing another book, hitting him square in the head.

just then Rarity and Fluttershy poked their heads in "Twilight, are you ok dear, I heard a loud racket coming from here earlier so I went and grabbed Fluttershy… and who is your handsome company" Rarity said walking in.

Blades got up and brushed some dirt off himself "it seems we're only missing one pony from the look of things." He said

"What are talking about, and also why are you even here?" Twilight asked.

"Well, Princess Celestia sent me, she was looking for somepony to send here for as a bodyguard, and when I heard you were here I volunteered myself." He said.

"Who are you supposed to be guarding, sugar cube?" said Apple Jack.

"Well not sure if it is you girls, or not, but I was told to protect the element users." he said.

"Well, look no farther, we are the wielders of the Elements of Harmony!" Rainbow Dash said in her normal cocky way.

"HELLO TWILIGHT, OHHHH, DO I SMELL PANCAKES?" Said Pinkie Pie bouncing in and heading right in to the kitchen, moments later she came bouncing back in with a plate of pancakes and a bottle of syrup on her back, she sat down with the others when she finally noticed Blades. Pinkie Pie let out a gasp and went to run out the door but Applejack had a hoof on her tail.

"Settle down sugar cube" Applejack said, pinkie sat back down, one of her legs twitching as she kept looking towards the door.

"So where should I begin?" Blades asked. As Blades started to tell them of his passed, his words seemed to open the doors of time.


	3. Chapter 2: Blades of Our Past

"Mom, I don't want you to go" a little colt cried out.

"Don't worry, it will only be for a few days, besides, you'll get to spend time with your favorite sitter" the colt's mother said with a smile.

"Why do you have to go" the colt cried out a few tears running down his face.

"You know are family is honor bound to serve the princess, it was a command of hers, so no more tears, my little Blades" she said wiping away his tears. Blades sniffled a little then let out a big yawn for it was very late, well past his bedtime. Using magic Blades's mother picked him up and put him on her back and covered him in a blanket. Outside Mr. Knight was packing a cart with supplies. There were several ponies doing the same, for every member of the Knight family was getting ready to leave, and of the family, Blades being the youngest was going to be left in Canterlot under the watchful eyes of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Blades was now fast asleep on his mom's back.

"Sapphire, Dear, are you ready to go?" said the stallion filling the cart. The stallion was Blades father Saber Knight.

"Yes Dear, I just had to get Blades ready" said Sapphire Knight with a smile as two bags floated to the cart, a third one floated slowly close to the ground.

Saber Knight looked at the third bag. "What's in this one Dear?" he asked.

"Just a bunch of books for Blades to read while we are gone" Sapphire said. Saber put it in the cart and slipped in to the harness to pull it, soon every member of the Knights family started off toward the castle. Once at the castle, most of the group left their carts and went inside, Sapphire and Saber went a little ways further stopping in front of a house not far from the castle. Sapphire walked up to the door and knocked on it three times as Saber pulled Blade's stuff out of the cart.

Soon a very sleepy Cadence opened the door "Hello?" She said sheepishly.

"Hello Princess Cadence, sorry if I woke you, but could you watch Blades for a week or two?" Sapphire asked.

Cadence let out a big yawn before answering "I'd love to watch him" she said with a big smile.

Sapphire smiled "thank you very much" she said. A light blue aura enveloped Blade and his blanket as he was transferred from his mother's back to Cadence's. Sapphire kissed Blades on his head then went to help her husband. Cadence walked inside and to a small room with a small bed, she gently laid Blades on it. Cadence walked out and went to help Sapphire and Saber.

Blades woke up then next morning, he knew where he was well before Cadence came in. "Well good morning sleepy head" Cadence said with a big smile.

Blades crossed his forhooves and rolled over to face the wall. "I want Mommy" he said in a grumpy tone.

"I'm sorry she had to go, but I do have one thing that will cheer you up, I made those pancakes you love" Cadence said with a smile

Blades sat up with a big grin mostly forgetting that his parents had left him there. "Yay, Pancakes" he screamed. He was now jumping about the room screaming "Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes." when there came a knock on the door.

"Hey Blades, could you go wait in the dining room, while I go see who is at the door?" Cadence asked. Blades hoped out of the room still yelling "Pancakes" over and over again. Cadence went to the front door and opened it. Standing there was a mare with a little filly.

Blades sat at the table pounding a fork and knife on the table still yelling "Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes!" when Cadence came in to the room followed by a little filly.

"Could you please go sit at the table?" Cadence asked the little filly. The filly nodded and did as asked and sat a crossed from Blades. Blades had stopped yelling and had tilted his head looking at the filly. He quickly smiled then started pounding his knife and fork again and started his chanting once more.

After a few minutes Blades stopped again looking at the filly, who was constantly looking behind her. Blades leaned over to look were the filly was looking to see a box. "Does she want something from that box?" he wondered. He looked back towards the filly then the box again. He hopped out of his seat and walked over to the box and looked in it. Inside the box were several books. Blades smiled and walked around the box and put his hooves on it and tried to push it, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again and again but the box would not move. The filly just sat there and stared at him. Blades took a few steps back then rammed in to the box, which slide a few inches before stopping. Blades repeated the process over and over again till the box was next to the table. The filly smiled as a book floated out of the box covered in a magenta aura.

Back in the present.

"Whoa there you mean to tell us, not only do you know Twilight, but Cadence was your foalsitter too?" Apple Jack asked.

"Yes she was, and she was the bestest, most awesomest foalsitter in all of Equestria." Blades said getting up and stretching. He looked over at the clock Twilight had hanging on the wall. "Well, I think that's enough for right now, any one hungry, because I'll treat everypony to lunch." Blades said

"Ah, come on it was just getting good" Pinkie said in a disappointed voice. The entire group laughed, all except Pinkie Pie. "I don't get it" she said.

Blades walked over to the door as the rest of the group got up and stretched.


End file.
